


don't say it's unholy

by cakecakecake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drunkenness, F/M, Guilt, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pillow Talk, Polyamorous Character, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Uncle/Niece Incest, Up to Volume 5, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: i know it's wrong that i want to be here in your arms, but tonight i'm so lonely.





	don't say it's unholy

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the sin
> 
> this is one of those things where i would n e v e r wanna see it happen in the show because YIKES but god if ruby were older and the whole "uncle" spiel weren't a thing they would totally be my endgame, i love the mentor/student thing so much,,,,luckily we have fic to explore lol 
> 
> mentions of past qrow/summer/tai

Lionheart's office looks a lot more tranquil with strokes of amber sunset painting the walls and their capes piled on the carpet, Qrow thinks, his fingers wound up in the cording of Ruby's corset. (They'd come up here to raid his desk, scavenge for anything useful they could get their hands on -- but she'd stolen a kiss, and then another, until her hands were in his pants and he _had_ to bend her over the mahogany.) He tugs at the black lacing, rearing into her as she gasps and moans. She backs her hips into him, clawing at the edge of the lecturn.

"Harder -- _please_ \-- harder," she urges him, and he thrusts deeper inside, her tight walls and syrupy sweet voice making it half-impossible for him to hold on much longer. He grips onto her hips, his knees near ready to give out with his release. She slams a fist against the wood as he cums sheathed inside of her, staggering as she follows suit, a stream of sloppy wetness dripping down her thighs. He slides out of her, steadying her back up to stand.

"That...was fun -- !" she breathes, reaching around to hold the back of his head. He leans forward, his heartbeat thudding against her back as he kisses her neck. 

"You're giving your old man a run for his money," he heaves, wobbling enough to a near collapse. 

She turns around to kiss his jaw, giggling. "What, having trouble keeping up?" 

"You're gonna drain me dry if you're not careful, kid," he teases, watching her snatch their garments off the floor as he pulls the condom off. 

"That's not how that works," she quips back slyly. She mops up their mess with a dirty rag from one of the shelves and tosses it in a wastebin.

"You were taught well, huh?" 

"What I can say, I learned from the best," she tells him proudly, swirling her cape about her shoulders. She pins her rose brooch to the red twill-cotton and readjusts, watching him stretch the latex before trashing it. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just checkin' for breakage," he tells her casually, breathing more easily -- no tears or holes.

"You shouldn't stress yourself so much," she tries to put him at ease. "You have that super-potion thing that you always take, isn't it enough?"

He gives her a once-over before turning to the door, already missing her. "I can never be too careful -- especially with you."

She smiles fondly. 

"We should catch up with the others." 

She follows right behind, sliding her hand in his for a fumbling moment before he has to tuck away into his pockets. She lingers on the hem of his coat instead, letting it fall once she sees her friends looking curiously at them from beyond the railing.

*

"What are you doing up?"

Dull light from the porch lamp haloes around her form through the half-open window. She's dangling her bare legs atop the kitchen counter, chewing coyly on her thumb. Coinciding with his impaired judgement, he stumbles closer to her. (She'd been waiting for him.)

"I wanted a midnight snack."

"Really." He strides up to press his hips between her knees. "I'm not seeing any cookies."

Ruby cranes her neck to gnaw at his earlobe. (He hisses.) "Not that kind of snack." 

"Kid..."

She's quick to wrap her arms about his shoulders. "Qrow..."

"Kid, we..." (He could at least pretend that he cares about being the least bit responsible.) "Your sister..." 

"Went to a motel with Blake." 

"And everyone else?" Laughter just barely escapes him. The efforts are fruitless and she knows it. His not-niece swipes her tongue along the column of his pale neck and he feels his teeth tingle. (Resisting is no easier to do with her than it was her parents.)

"Dead asleep." 

"Ruby..." (she sinks her teeth into the dip in his collarbone and he groans,) "we should be asleep too..." (he can feel her smiling as she bites into his flesh, sucking hard at his skin,) "got a long journey ahead of us starting tomorrow..." (he clears his throat.)

She pulls herself off just enough to whisper dolefully to him. "Yeah, and then who knows when our next chance will be..."

Meeting her eyes was a mistake. "Baby..."

"Uncle Qrow...can I sleep with you tonight, please?" She just has to ask so sweetly. He grins, gracing her lips with his own.

"I wonder if unconquerable charm is hereditary."

Ruby thankfully either doesn't quite hear him or is far too lost in her hazy arousal to consider his stupid remark -- she curls her mouth against his lips, making to tug off his cape and blazer and he makes sure to rest his flask on the counter before lifting her off of it, starting for the staircase as quietly as he can in his slightly inebriated state. She laughs into his mouth and he finally notices the smell of vodka on her breath; probably had a drink or two herself with the rest of them while he'd been out. He tries not to think of the prospect of her picking up his bad habits as he fumbles for the doorknob and presses her against the wall inside.

She groans in delight, digging her nails into his back and he arches against her, his growing dick compressing in his pants. She licks a stripe along his collarbone, her tongue toying with his necklace. Qrow hisses as he pulses under her. Okay, that's enough of that--he doesn't think he can hold her up steadily enough to fuck her like this, so he veneers them over to the bed. She's laughing quietly, sunnily--thrilled (as she always is) just to be close to him. Tracing the muscles in his chest, his biceps. She fiddles with his necklace again, taking his hand in hers and kissing his palm at his heart-line, his life-line. He pulls at her lips with his index and she takes it in her mouth, her velvety tongue swirling around it, making him _ache_.

"Ruby..."

She sucks at his finger, pulling the rings off with her tongue all the while holding his starving gaze. Pressing his hardened length into her thigh, he swallows thickly, watching her grin up at him with his rings between her teeth. She winks before gliding them back on his finger with another long lick and he moans like a horny schoolboy. 

"Wanna show me what else you can do with that tongue, sweetheart?"

A flash of pearly teeth and an arch of her brows tell him yes. She kisses him open-mouthed, dragging her tongue down his neck before flipping him over on his back. She hovers over him, hands traversing the broad expanse of his chest. Qrow's breathing is ragged. "Ruby..."

Petal-pink lips trail kisses down his abs, torturously slow. His eyes squeeze shut as she unbuttons his pants. "Kid, you're killin' me..."

Darkened eyes flicker up to his, daring and impish -- the same up-to-no-good twinkle under the thick fan of her lashes he's seen so many times before. He bucks his hips up and she takes his zipper in her teeth, making sure he's watching. He snickers, impressed and beguiled -- some habits he doesn't mind that she's picked up. With an agonizingly slow pull, she tugs his fly down with her teeth, brushing her face against his still-clothed cock on her descent. Qrow feels his heart stutter to a near stop.

Without further ado, Ruby takes the head in her mouth, coating her tongue in pre-cum. The hunstman growls, shivering under her as she works slowly, gliding her tongue up and down his shaft. Her fingers curl around the base, cool on his magma-hot skin. 

"Um, I haven't done this very much," she starts to apologize, "so I hope I'm not too terrible at it -- "

The words of encouragement catch in his throat as she takes him entirely in her mouth -- suddenly his starving cock is engulfed in the warm, wet confines of her mouth and he feels himself twitching inside her. Ruby kneads his balls delicately, uncertain -- if she's done this to Ren or Jaune, he guesses they probably hadn't thought to ask her to do that. She's timid with those touches, but her strokes of tongue up and down his cock feel heavenly. She takes him deep, humming and moaning around him and it's obvious she's trying to show off -- it's cuter than it is a bit silly, and truthfully that turns him on more. She wants to impress him, to be the best he's ever gotten (and she is.)

He tenses his jaw, feeling himself getting closer to his release. He pulls at her hair, his dick falling from her lips as she raises her head. 

"I don't wanna make you swallow it."

"Okay cool because I've never done that and I really didn't wanna embarrass myself," she spurts, sitting upright. "What should I..."

Qrow reaches for the nightstand, pulling open the drawer for a condom and a familiar blue glass bottle. With a deepening bloom of fuschia spreading down to her chest, Ruby watches him uncap the potion and take a swig. She tears the condom wrapper open and glides it along his shaft, their erratic breaths uneven and unmatching. 

"Does it taste bad?" she asks quietly. He laughs a little, shaking his head.

"Not any worse than anything else I drink." He looks her up and down, taking in her flushed face, the sheen of sweat across her brow. Her lips are swollen. "You want it, kid?"

"Badly," she tells him in earnest, rubbing more lube onto his length. He swipes a hand up to finger her, drawing more wetness from her core and she sighs, melting like putty in his hands. "Oh, Qrow..."

His eyes fall shut upon hearing her moan out his name. He's waited for it to get old, but it never does; every time he hears it becomes more thrilling than the last. For a few moments, the barren bedroom is filled only with the wet sounds of their anticipation, preparation, heaving breaths trying desperately to keep quiet while crickets and bats perform their own foreign cacophony just outside the tinted windows. The wind whistles and the floor creaks and Qrow blocks out every sound except his own heart pumping wildly and Ruby's hedonic moaning. 

"Qrow, please," she almost begs, doe eyes clouded, "please, I need you inside me -- "

He seizes her waist, pulling her to straddle him as he messily starts making out with her, losing himself in how intoxicating the taste of her mouth is. He slowly helps her slide onto his cock, teeth clinging to her bottom lip as she whines, shuddering at the contact. He stretches her to fill, groaning as he feels himself completely enveloped within her walls. Ruby moans and rocks steadily into his hips, quivering head to feet and clinging to his chest for balance. He arches into her, not wanting to drive up his hips before she's ready to set a pattern of movement, but gods she feels sublime, so tightly clenched around him --

"Ruby," he grimaces, raking his blunt nails down the small of her back.

"Uncle Qrow," she mutters shyly, "you feel -- amazing -- "

"Do I, sweetheart?" he smirks up at her. "Show me."

With a swivel of her hips, Ruby starts riding him, fixedly pacing herself as she looks for approval in his narrowed stare. He blinks slowly, clutching at her slim waist as he lies back against the headboard. She leans forward to kiss him, barely missing his mouth as she slightly loses track of her own rhythm but he bucks up into her, urging her to keep going. Her walls cinch around him and he meets her devious giggle with a laugh, knowing he can easily just flip her over if he really wanted to, but being on top of him is her favorite way to get off, and he wants to make her feel that this is as much about her as it is himself. 

Ruby's kisses are biting, bruising as she quickens her pace, balling her fists up in the sheets as he grouses against her mouth. She grinds hard against him, heaving breaths as his nails drag strokes of red down along her lily-white back, drawing out her guttural howls of revelry. "Qrow, Qrow -- "

She presses herself flush against his chest, crushing herself against his ribcage with her elbows pinned at either side of his head. Thrusting hard into him, he feels the wave of her climax close to crashing, the muscles in her abs tensing against him as she starts to whimper --

"Let go, Ruby, come on -- "

She moans against his mouth and he watches her screw her eyes shut. 

"Come on, baby, come, come for me -- "

Qrow bucks into her, urging her on, his blunt nails drawing new streaks across her shoulder blades as she almost freezes against him, the pulse in her cunt throbbing against his skin -- with a pitiful wail, Ruby shudders into a finish. Tearing her teeth into his flesh, she masks the scream she's aching to release with a monstrous groan, boring into his neck as she ride him out until her last remaining wave. He throbs inside of her, aching with his own need to cum and she seizes around his cock once more before raising her head to grin wickedly at him. 

"So, um," she starts breathlessly, hovering over him with darkness still in her doll-eyes, "have you sobered up enough to take me against the wall?" 

Qrow throws his head back, grinding his teeth as he meets her question with an enthusiastic thrust up into her, still rock-hard. Rather than answer, he sits up, ravishing her neck with kisses as his arms circle about her waist. He starts sliding off the edge of the bed and lifts her up, moving to slam her against the nearest wall. She giggles, raking her hands in his hair and clutching at his back as he holds her up with his hands dug into her thighs. Ruby squeezes her legs around him as he starts to plunge his cock in and out of her, knocking her body against the plaster with hard snaps of his hips. Qrow buries his face in her neck, indulging in it being his turn to mark her sensitive skin with passionate bruises and hickeys. She hisses through her teeth, moaning and clawing at his shoulders as he bites her and fucks into her.

"Qrow, I'm gonna -- " she can barely manage, he can feel her convulsing around his cock and it makes his chest feel even tighter. He pounds harder into her, grazing his lips against her ear. 

"You're gonna what, baby doll?" he teases her, punctuating with another hard thrust. "Come for me again?"

"Uncle," she whines, half-laughing as he antagonizes her. 

"You like fucking this dirty old man so much, you're gonna come twice?" he laughs, dizzying from the smog of his arousal. Ruby writhes against him, the slick of her sweaty chest slapping against him with every one of his thrusts. Her fluttering heartbeat spurs his even faster.

"You're not -- old -- and -- you're not -- dirty," she manages between gasps, head lolling to the side as her lusty stare softens. "I love you -- I love you so -- much -- and you're so -- hot -- "

The bathetic soppiness in her voice makes his heart seize with overwhelming fondness. It feels almost too tight, something close to bursting in his chest. Qrow hides his face in her chest, biting at her again, wanting to tear her open and live inside the love she so freely and consistently chooses to envelope him in. It's enough to suffocate him, and he wishes it would -- he doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as Ruby Rose, let alone be drowned in her affections. He plunges deeper into her, wishing he really could be taken asunder, relishing the way she groans his name. 

Ruby comes for him a second time as he pulses into his finish inside of her, nearly going limp as he drags his teeth along her neck. His knees buckle and her legs loosen around his hips and the two of them crumble to the floor together, a tangle of arms and legs clinging to each other as they struggle to catch their breath. Ruby's shaking hands grasp his face as he wraps his arms around her, sighing heavily before she catches his lips again. They kiss and kiss like they know nothing else, want to do nothing else, not wanting to move from the floor but she eventually shifts to stand and he lets her pull him upright. 

Burying her face in his chest, she sighs against him. "I love you, I love you, Qrow -- "

His rings tangle her hair as he balls his fists in it, clutching her ever closer, tightly as he can. He rests his chin atop her head. "I love you too." 

*

"Ruby."

She turns over on her side, sliding her hand across his chest. "Mmm?"

"Do you think this is..."

He rubs at his temples, realizing too late that he actually didn't want to finish that sentence. Her ankles knock against his as she scoots closer to him under the sheets, pressing herself against his side. "What's wrong?"

The first beams of sunlight streak across the crumbling popcorn-white plaster and then he hears the twittering of blue jays right outside the window. Ruby runs her smooth legs up along his and he holds the crook of her knee against his hip, heaving a sigh. "That's just it, kid... _is_ something wrong?"

She frowns up at him, chin on his shoulder. "Qrow, I don't...what do you mean?"

He presses his palm to his temple, running his hand down his face. He shouldn't have opened this mouth, not when he already knows the answer. 

He's rationalized it to himself over and over again: she's grown now, old enough to make her own choices, and despite the years spent calling him "uncle" they don't share a drop of blood. They're not related, but that hardly counts for people who know that blood does precious little to constitute family. It's not wrong by the technicalities considered, but that's all they are -- just technicalities. Never mind the significant gap in their ages, he's had a cogent hand in helping to raise her, and that's more than enough reason to find this completely wrong. But there's something else that keeps gnawing at him.

He groans, long-winded and weary. His arms curl over her hips and pull her closer and she smiles, a little puzzled but patient. Qrow gets distant when he doesn't want to talk about something (as does she) so she doesn't press further, knowing he'll elaborate when he feels like it. She pushes the fringe from his brow, carding through his peppered-graying hair, all the while looking over his face with those soft, yearning eyes. Silver eyes--Summer's eyes. 

Not the most optimal time to be thinking it (there never is), but she really does look just like her mother. A damn-near faultless facsimile, if only on the surface. The woman had somehow managed to birth a carbon copy of herself, as Taiyang liked to put it. Nearly everything from her crooked smile to her hourglass silhouette was scarily the same, and he's spent her life caught between wondering if his Semblance had anything to do with it, or if fate had just played it's cruelest form of a joke on him. 

"Qrow?" Her voice is like a bell, dulcet and melodic. The most distinct difference between the physicalities of the two. Summer -- bless her soul -- never could have hoped to sound so sweet with the throaty, husky voice she had. _I'm not getting sick, that's just my voice!_ He picked on her so much. He picks on Ruby too, but nowhere near as much. He cups her cheek, realizing he's just been staring at her. His palm is big enough to cover her tiny face. 

"Tell me what's bugging you."

He snorts to himself. If only he'd had less of a heart or a conscience -- maybe then it'd feel like "bugging" rather than torture. But no -- he doesn't deserve the luxury. She kisses his thumb and he resigns to elaboration. 

"...You know why I can never tell your father, right? Not just because of the obvious...complications."

Ruby's smile falters, knowing right away what he's getting at. An echo of a conversation they've had before. "Because of Mom?"

"When I tell you Summer Rose has nothing to do with it, I know that you know it's true," he starts, feeling his chest hollow out as he empties himself of the words. "I know we've talked about this -- and I know you trust me. But...I don't think your father would ever believe me."

He takes a pause, watching her face fall and then lets his gaze shift to her hand on his. "Yang probably wouldn't either -- and I couldn't blame them. They'd probably think I was just using you as some sort of second chance at fate, and they would have every right to."

"Qrow..."

"I already had a rather...unorthodox relationship with your parents," he half-smirks, fondly. "You know this. But open-hearted as he is, I don't think Tai would appreciate me continuing the trend with you -- and reasoning for that goes way beyond just the fact that you've been calling me 'uncle' the past eighteen years." 

Qrow brushes his lips over her knuckles, stubble tickling the thin skin between her thumb and forefinger. "I'm ashamed that I'm not more ashamed of the things that I _should_ be ashamed of...that the thing that bothers me the most is not so much what you are, but _who_."

"So what are you saying, really," she asks coolly, earning back his stare. 

"I'm saying that..." he croaks pinching the bridge of his nose -- Gods, he loathes sounding so vulnerable with her -- "I can put a stop to this. If you think this is wrong."

Ruby takes a beat, pushing a hard breathe through her nostrils as she coughs out a laugh. 

"Of course it's wrong." Qrow's brows crease as he watches her with heavy eyes. It's the response she or any other reasonable human being would give, and part of him had hoped that she'd agree, and yet it wounds him to hear it. She sits upright in the bed, moving her hands as she keeps talking. "It's true! I know it, you know it -- I won't lie to you. It's strange! It's really messy and bizarre and I know that nobody would understand it or like it -- "

But then she smiles, finding his hand again. She holds it to her cheek, nuzzling into his palm. "But I love you. I've loved you my whole life. And I want you for as long as you'll have me."

Hardly a heartbeat later, Qrow grasps the back of her head and crashes his mouth into hers; the I love you that he can't return with words. If he does, if he says it, he'll cry, and he'd promised long ago that she'd never see him cry. So he kisses her, sloppily and needy, rolling over her and pressing her into the mattress. 

"Qrow..." 

He pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ruby..."

"I love you," she says, melting him with her sweet honeyed voice. "I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if you left me--"

The hunstman pulls her tightly on top of him and rakes his hand through her hair. Her pulse flutters against his rings as he clings to her soft body, burying his face in her scent. 

"Ruby, I couldn't leave you if I tried," he tells her in earnest. "You're the other half of my heart."


End file.
